Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 2 Transcripts
Here is the Transcript for Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 2. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For this is Power Rangers Data Squad! Lady Palutena: Previously on Power Rangers Data Squad. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Ho ho ho! Success! A brilliant success! It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold! Now I just need to harness its power. Eggman Land will finally come to be! Nyah ha ha ha! Sonic the Werehog: You've really... Gone and done it this time, Eggman. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): So long, Friend! Eggman seals himself safely inside his Egg Mobile before opening the airlock. Sonic the Werehog tries to hold on, but fails. Sonic the Werehog and the Chaos Emeralds are sucked out into space and fall towards the Earth. Dark Gaia screeches before breaking apart and scattering across the planet. Lady Palutena: Yes I have, Pit. I hope you learn to use your form wisely, Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog: You bet, Palutena, I'm pretty much used to it. Robbie Diaz: We will be there for people who are in trouble, Need of rescuing or even if Dr. Eggman tries to kidnap someone. We will be there for the entire solar system if we have to. Whenever evil villains try to rule the Earth, We will kick their butts and send them packing. United we stand, Together we fight for Earth! With the speech said, Everyone cheered, But then, For everyone and Eggman never noticed that Robbie's Universal Portal Watch started to light up which causes him to teleport to another dimension as a shiny light came, as the place cleared up, Robbie was gone as Eggman makes victory return to the Egg-Carrier. Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh no... Sora: He's gone... Twilight Sparkle: He saved my life. But where could he have gone? Miles "Tails" Prower: The blast processing from Eggman's Mega Amplifier causes Robbie's Universal Portal Watches dimensional circuits to vibrate so fast that he went out of phase with our plane of existence, causing him to travel to another dimension. Professor Pickle: Sonic, You and Robbie must work together and travel to each of the temples listed in the Gaia Manuscripts. The planet's power will restore the Chaos Emeralds, and in turn the Chaos Emeralds will restore the planet and help it heal naturally. Sonic the Werehog: You heard him, Robbie. Looks like we're gonna have to team up for this one. Robbie Diaz: Right. Dr. Eggman: Hmm, isn't there a more efficient way? Some way to, oh, I don't know gather them all up at once? (perks up and knocks fist into palm) Wait, that's it! Of course! (rides his chair down to a computer behind him, Orbot salutes and closes up again) Eeh hee hee hee. With this... This! All of my plans will be realized! As Eggman starts typing on the computer, His progress of making a new robot begins. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Chip (V.O.): Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 2! At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot managed to make a new robot named "Egg-Stumbler". Dr. Eggman: At last, Egg-Stumbler is now ready to destroy Robbie Diaz. Egg-Stumbler: Ready when you are, Doctor! Dr. Eggman: Good, The Rangers are in for a surprise. Meanwhile at Cyberspace Command Center, Everyone werected starting to wonder if Robbie was alright. Twilight Sparkle: I hope Robbie's okay. Sunset Shimmer: We'll find him, Twilight. Yoshi: I'm not too sure about that, Sunset. If he got sent to another dimension, He's probably gone for life. Fluttershy: That's not true, Yoshi. We're not giving up on him However, Tails got a signal to Robbie's morpher. Miles "Tails" Prower: Hey, Guys. I've found Robbie's signal to his morpher! Zordon: That is great news, Tails. Lady Palutena: Digit, Widget, Open the Trans-Dimensional Portal. Digit: We're on it, Palutena. At last, Digit and Widget prepared the Universal Portal to where Robbie is now. Back at the othe dimension, Sonic walks towards the central altar while Chip flies up there. Chip lands on the altar and makes the smaller pedestal appear while his necklace glows. Sonic walks up to the pedestal and places the blue Chaos Emerald there. The Chaos Emerald rises into the air and Sonic and Chip watches in awe as the Chaos Emerald's power is restored. The entire Gaia Temple then shakes as another piece of the Earth was restored. Robbie Diaz: Perfect, Another piece back into place. Prince Titan: Indeed, It's only a matter of time before Dark Gaia is awakened. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Yeah, But it's all thanks to you guys for helping us out. Robbie Diaz: Hey, It's no big deal. But that's just what we do for each other once we make a friend, We're friends for life. Prince Titan: Very well said, Robbie. Back at Cyberspace, The portal to the dimension where Robbie is at has opened. Digit: There we go, The Trans-Dimensional Portal has been opened, Palutena. Widget: Yep, Just as you wanted. Lady Palutena: Excellent, We may save Robbie yet. Just then, Someone came out of nowhere who turned out to be Marty McFly. Marty McFly: You guys are gonna need my help. Yoshi: Marty?! Mordecai: Hey, If it isn't our old friend, Marty McFly. Rigby: Awesome! How's it going with you, Marty? Marty McFly: Great, Rigby. Doc send me to help you guys out, And I even got this. (shows everyone his Titanium Data Squad Morpher) Pit: The Titanium Data Squad Morpher! Marty McFly: It's a long story, I'll explain later. Zordon: Good luck, Rangers. And May the Power protect you. At last, They all stepped into the portal to where Robbie is right now. Meanwhile, Robbie, Sonic and Chip traveled to the Holoska. Robbie Diaz: Well, Looks like we're here in Holoska. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Yeah, We may keep the universe safe yet. Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed): You said it, Sonic. When the Data Squad Rangers appeared, Pinkie Pie spotted Robbie. Pinkie Pie: Guys, There he is! Then, Cocoloo looked as he spotted Robbie's friends Cocoloo: Mr. Robbie, Isn't that your friends you were talking about? Robbie Diaz: Huh? (looks behind) Twilight Sparkle: Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Twilight, Guys! As the rest of the Data Squad Rngers reunited, Robbie noticed Marty McFly. Marty McFly: Hey, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Marty, What brings you here with everyone else? Applejack: We have us here a Titanium Ranger in our team, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Really, Cause I think a new friend told me he was the Titanium Ranger. With Prince Titan approaching, Everyone were surprised to see him. Marty McFly: Whoa, This is heavy duty, Guys. Prince Titan: Greetings, Fellow Data Squad Rangers. I am Prince Titan, I'm the former Titanium Ranger. In case you didn't know, I'm the one who gave Marty McFly the Titanium Data Squad Ranger. Marty McFly: You've interested me, Titan? But why? Prince Titan: A long time ago on my home planet, I've fought with my might to protect all civilians from harm. But then, I barely survived a battle against Dr. Eggman's Egg Pawns. (looks at Marty) That is why I've decided to choose you to carry on my place, Marty McFly. But I'm not forcing you to, It's your choice. With a long time of thinking, Marty realized the whole datail and agreed. Marty McFly: Sure thing, I'm game. With that said, Everyone cheered. Amy Rose: Okay, Let's save the celebration for when we head home. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, But I don't think that's gonna be any different with Dark Gaia coming. Rigby: Huh, Who's Tark Paia? (as Mordecai punches him in the shoulder) Ow! Mordecai: No, Dude. He said Dark Gaia! Sunset Shimmer: Who is he or she? Robbie Diaz: Well, Professor Pickle told us that Dark Gaia is an gargantuan creature of such size that it makes characters like Sonic seem like grains of sand by comparison. In its incomplete base form, It has brown skin with its lower body and torso resembling that of a snake's, two thin arms with long neon-blue claws, and scaly shoulders. Its head itself is very wide, much wider than its main body and is mostly composed of its jagged mouth and has a single green eye on each end of it. Lucina: That explains a lot. Robbie Diaz: Which is why Sonic, Chip and I must find the Gaia Temples from around the world of restoring the Chaos Emeralds power. Sonicthe Hedgehog (Unleashed) Yeah, Let's go. Chip: I'm with you, Sonic. As Robbie, Sonic and Chip started walking, Sunset grabs his hand. Robbie Diaz: (grunts) Huh? Sunset Shimmer: Hold on, Robbie. You're not doing this alone. Karone Hammond: I think Sunset has a point, Robbie. We're a team, Remember? If you go, Then you take us with you. Marty McFly: They're right, Robbie. We Power Ranger Teammates are in this together. Chip: Are you sure about this, Dark Gaia might be more powerful when it wakes up and it's kinda dangerous. Amy Rose: That might be true, but we don't care, us Data Squad Rangers never give up fighting for the earth. Nate Adams: Hmmm, Guess there's no going back now. huh? Beth: Obviously. Adrien Agreste: We got your back, Robbie. Princess Kelly: Does that mean... There's no going back? Robbie Diaz: I don't think so, But this battle isn't over. And until it is, We have to restore the planet back. Sora: Then... Let's finish it. We're still Power Rangers, No matter what! With Robbie knowing they wanted to help, They look at Sonic and Chip. Robbie Diaz (to Sonic and Chip): So, How about it? Think we can handle one last rumble together? Everyone back home are waiting. Chip: Yeah! Let's get going! Along the way, Robbie, Sonic the Werehog, Chip and everyone else walk through a chasm and enter an open area where projectors are turned on, briefly blinding them before they see Dark Moray encased in ice. Dark Moray's eye darts around before it sees Sonic the Werehog and Chip, where it then breaks out of the ice and roars at them. Chip: Oh no! (hides behind Sonic the Werehog) Yoshi: Oh boy, This is not good. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Yoshi. We'll be able to do it. Robbie, his team and Sonic the Werehog ran towards Dark Moray while Chip stays behind and flaunts his fists. Robbie Diaz: Ready, Guys? Mordecai: Ready. Rigby: Lead the way, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: (Hey actives his morpher) It's Mophin Time! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina: Spirit of Diamond, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Future Mane 7: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Maud Pie: Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! The Data Squad morphing sequence begins. Marty McFly: Spirit of Titanium, Power Revealed! At last, Marty morphed into the Titanium Data Squad Ranger for the first time. Chip: Go, Rangers! And then, the Regular Rangers, Miraculous Team and the Petite Princesses came to help them. Tommy Muddle: We're with you all the way, Rangers. At Holoska's Gaia Temple, Everyone, Sonic the Werehog and Chip approached the central altar. Chip then flies up to it and makes the smaller pedestal appear while his necklace glows. Chip and Sonic the Werehog nod at each other and the latter places the cyan Chaos Emerald in the pedestal from afar with his extendable arm. The Chaos Emerald rises into the air and its power is restored. At Eggmanland, Eggman is watching the monitors in the control room. Orbot: All systems are green. Dark Gaia activation is confirmed on all seven continents. Electromagnetic homing signals are locked on. All units converging on Point Zero. Dr. Eggman: Yes, Yes, Perfect! (walks around) Gathering Dark Gaia's pieces is such a pain. We'll have them come to us instead! A brilliant shift in perspective! An idea worthy of Dr. Eggman, Super Genius! Oh ho ho ho! Orbot: (claps) Your skill at self-aggrandizement is unparalleled. Dr. Eggman: Ho ho ho ho ho! (looks at Orbot angrily) Silence! (slaps Orbot, leaving him disabled) Activate the Dark Gaia fusion furnace. And while you're at it, Get those energy conversion circuits warmed up! Orbot: (recovers from Eggman's slap) Understood. Commencing "Project Dark Gaia." Requesting final clearance. Then, A large red button emerges from nearby panel. Dr. Eggman: Granted! (presses button and turns around) Finally, My ambitions will be achieved! Gah ha ha! Oh ho ho ho! From inside the Shamar's Gaia Temple at night. Everyone and Sonic the Werehog is running up to the central altar while Chip flies. As they get there, Chip lands on the central altar and makes the smaller pedestal appear while his necklace glows. Chip nods and Sonic the Werehog places the yellow Chaos Emerald in the pedestal from afar with his extendable arm. The Chaos Emerald rises into the air and its power is restored. Yoshi: Yes, Only two Gaia Temple to go and the Earth will be back to normal. Sonic the Hedgehog: (chuckles) Sure looks that way. Sora: Yeah, Let's go find the other temples. Marty McFly: Way ahead of ya, Sora. Sunset Shimmer: Come on, We can't let down Robbie, Palutena or Pit. Outside Adabat's Gaia Temple in the daytime, Robbie, Sonic and Chip approach the Gaia Temple. As they get closer, Chip lands on the ground and looks worried. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): (notices Chip's worry) What's wrong, Buddy? Robbie Diaz: You look nervous, Chip. What's up? Chip: Huh? Oh, Right. I'm just... scared. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Scared? (looks at Gaia Temple) It's just another old temple. It doesn't look like there's anyone around either. Chip: That's... That's not what I mean. That's not... N-never mind. I'm fine. Let's go! (walks towards the Gaia Temple) Sonic looks at Chip with an odd and confused look before walking towards the Gaia Temple as well. At Adabat's Gaia Temple in the day. Chip is looking at a mural of himself and Dark Gaia at the central altar. Sonic walks in and sees the mural. Sonic: Whoa. Chip jumps up on the central altar and makes the smaller pedestal appear while his necklace glows. Sonic walks up to the pedestal and places the purple Chaos Emerald there. As the Chaos Emerald rises up and has its power restored, Chip flies up to the mural. When touching it, the mural glows and Chip is sucked into it. Sonic looks on in shock while the mural returns to normal. Chip appears in a space-like void where he meets an unknown orb of light. Orb of light: I welcome your return... Messenger of day, of light, of rebirth. Chip absorbs some light from the orb, and adapts an expression of revelation. Back in the Gaia Temple, the mural glows and Chip emerges from it before it returns to normal. Chip flies down in front of Robbie and Sonic. Chip: Robbie, Sonic. I remember now. All of it. As Robbie's team came, They can see Robbie, Sonic and Chip looking at the sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Robbie, You guys are okay. Robbie Diaz: Nice timing, Guys. Chip got his memories back and he's got some news to tell us about his real name. Lucina: Great news, Robbie. Soon, Chip came up to them. Chip: My... My real name is Light Gaia. I draw power from the day and light, and guide the planet to its rebirth. My job was to protect the planet from Dark Gaia. (looks at Sonic) But Eggman broke the world apart himself, And Dark Gaia and I were awakened before we should've been. (looks away from Sonic) That's why Dark Gaia broke apart, and I didn't know who I was. (taps his head) I didn't remember what I was supposed to do. (looks at Sonic) All because this isn't the proper time of awakening. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Time of awakening? Amy Rose: Wow, No way. Chip: (walks away) Dark Gaia grows over millions of years, Then rises to destroy the world. And I put it all back together. We've been doing this over and over, again and again... since the very beginning of time. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): So you were asleep all this time? For millions of years? Gmerl: Wow, that must have been a really long time. Chip: (turns at Sonic) Yes. For ages and ages. (looks away from Sonic and at the sunset) Night falls and Sonic transforms into Sonic the Werehog. Sonic the Werehog: I'll bet it's all thanks to you. (walks up to Chip) Chip: Hmm? Sonic the Werehog: (looks at his hands) Even at night, when I'm like this. I'm still myself. Not like all the other people we've seen. (looks at Chip) You must have been protecting me this whole time. Chip: (shakes his head) I haven't done anything, Sonic. You're the reason you haven't changed at all. You're too strong to lose yourself! Sonic the Werehog: I'm the reason? Chip: Yeah! You never doubt yourself, no matter what. You never give in to the night, or to the darkness inside your heart. I think it's because I knew that about you. That's why I wanted you to help me. up in front of Sonic the Werehog It's been so fun! Getting to see the world. I've lived here since the planet began, but... I didn't know a thing about it. That it's so pretty, or that food tastes so good, or that people are so nice! I'm so glad I got the chance to discover all that with you. And I'm so glad that you helped me find my memory. Sonic, I will never, ever forget you. Thank you, Sonic. Goodbye, my friend's. (flies away) Sonic the Werehog: Hey! Chip flies away while Sonic the Werehog stretches out his arm after Chip and grabs his tail. Chip: Whoa, Wha-?! (pulled back to Sonic the Werehog and lands on the ground) Sonic the Werehog: Where do you think you're off to all by yourself? Chip: (walks around nervously) What... But... My memory is back now, And... Well, from here on out, It's my responsibility. Wo, Um... I mean, There's no reason for you to come along, So I should just... Sonic the Werehog: Do I need a reason to want to help out a friend? Robbie Diaz: He's right, Chip. You're our friend and nothing is going to change that, It's like I said before, "Once we make a friend, We're friends for life". Chip: Well, I heard that for when we first met. But... But I'm not sure what to say... Then, Emerl came up to his friends. Emerl: Then we should really make a promise. Sonic the Werehog and Chip: Huh? Princess Marina: Oh, What are you saying, Emerl? Emerl: Well, Let's just say an old friend of mine kinda told me that, "Whenever you make a promise to someone you really care about, It gives you the courage to face anything without fear" Sora: Courage... Amy Rose: Yeah! Let's do it! The, Amy holds out her hand Amy Rose: Even if we get scared. Sunset Shimmer: Or in trouble. Mordecai: Or even if we get separated. Yoshi holds out his hand. Yoshi: Or even if we sorta forget each other. Robbie Diaz: Whatever happens, We're friends. They join hands. Everyone: All for one, And one for all! Chip: Everyone.... Thanks! Sonic the Werehog points at them smiling and Chip perks up. The two of them joined hands with the Data Squad Rangers. Sonic the Werehog and Chip: Yeah! Everyone laughed and Sonic gestures to they should get going. Chip nods. As they went towards Eggmanland, The Tornado-1 files across the sky. Everyone jumps off it and falls down, Chip waving and cheering at the same time, and they land on the ground, Chip striking a pose when he does. The two of them proceed down the path until they hear Eggman. Dr. Eggman: (over the speakers) Oh ho ho ho! Welcome to Eggmanland, The brainchild of my heart and soul! (as a giant golden statue of Eggman emerges from the ground) This is my magnificent empire, made possible through my genius and the limitless energy harnessed from Dark Gaia! Chip: Wha-WOAH. This place is CRAZY! (falls on his back and gets up) Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): I'll never understand Eggman's tastes. Robbie Diaz: Me either, Sonic. Chip: (takes a picture with a camera) Get a good shot! (hands Sonic the camera) Sonic takes a picture of Chip in front the Eggman statue, striking a pose similar to the one the statue is in, and gives the camera back to Chip while Eggman talks. Dr. Eggman: (over speakers) Ahh ha ha ha ha haaa! Surprised? Yes of course you are! Sonic! If you have any complaints, Come deliver them to me in person. If you can, That is! Ahh ha ha ha haa.. ...ha-HACK! Hwaugh, koff! Whew... Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): (walks down the path and groans) He's enjoying this way too much. Chip: Sonic! (takes pictures) I can feel the last temple nearby! He must have built this place on top of it. Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Well, I guess we'll just have to tear it down! Marty McFly: Come on, Guys. Let's do this! Inside Eggmanland's Gaia Temple during the night. Sonic the Werehog is running through the temple while Chip flies beside him. They reach the central altar which Chip lands on and makes the smaller pedestal appear while his necklace glows. Chip and Sonic the Werehog nod at each other and the latter places the white Chaos Emerald in the pedestal from afar with his extendable arm. The Chaos Emerald rises into the air and its power is restored. Chip: The final Chaos Emerald... Back at last! Sonic the Werehog and Chip nod at each other and the Gaia Temple starts shaking. From Outer space above Earth. The final fragmented continent with Eggmanland on is moving back towards its place on the planet's mantle. Outside Eggmanland's Gaia Temple. Sonic the Werehog and Chip are leaving the Gaia Temple as the gates close and lock behind them. Chip: This should put the world back to normal. Dark Gaia will go back to being sealed within the core, And my work will be done. Sonic the Werehog: (turns towards Chip) That's great, Chip. Chip: Yup. Thank you, Sonic! It's all thanks to you. Robbie Diaz: And it's thanks to us for helping out. Sonic the Werehog and Chip nod at each other and share a happy high-five. Sonic the Werehog and Chip: Yeah! At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was more upset that all the Rangers were together again. Dr. Eggman: The Rangers are here too? Impossible! Orbot: Technically, Anything they've done must've been possible. Cubot: Possible in the history of possibility. Dr. Eggman: Enough! (to Egg-Stumbler) Egg-Stumbler, Get rid of the Rangers! Egg-Stumbler: Yes, Doctor. So, Egg-Stumbler set off to destroy the Rngers. Dr. Eggman: Soon, The Rangers will be destroyed. Back at Eggmanland, Tails is flying the Tornado-1 over the surface of Eggmanland. Professor Pickle: (Over Miles Electric's videolink) Oh... It appears that Sonic has restored the last of the Chaos Emeralds. Things should settle down around here before long. Tails: That's right! Satellite footage confirms that the last piece is moving back into place. Professor Pickle: (Over Miles Electric's videolink) That's wonderful! I'll await your safe return, then. You can give me a full report over a plate of luscious cucumber sandwiches. Tails: Uh, I'll be happy to fill you in professor. The Tornado-1 is suddenly stuck by an orange-glowing projectile and spirals through midair, sounding like a dive bomber droning as it descends on its target, while Tails screams. Back with the Data Squad Rangers in front of Eggmanland's Gaia Temple, Everyone's getting ready to go home. Mordecai: Ready to head home when you are, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: You bet I am, Mordecai. However, Sonic the Werehog is starring forward when the place starts to shake. Sonic the Werehog: Huh? (looks around) Chip: Hmmm? Do you feel that? Sonic the Werehog and Chip look up and the Egg Dragoon (or referred to as the "Ultra Hyper Prototype-1") breaks through the roof and lands in front of them. Sonic the Werehog and Chip move away from the monstrosity. Dr. Eggman: (flies in in his Egg Mobile) Ahh ha ha haa! Looks like you're a bit too late, Sonic! Sonic the Werehog: (gritting his teeth) Eggman! Dr. Eggman: Thanks to my wondrous technology, Dark Gaia is whole and complete! I harnessed its energy to put together this little creation. (points at Egg Dragoon) Behold, the ultra-hyper Prototype-1! (Points at Sonic the Werehog and Chip) Crush them! The Egg Dragoon launches an energy wave across the floor, Breaking it apart. Sonic the Werehog and Chip falls into the hole in the floor, Yelling. Shaft to the Earth's core, Everyone, Sonic the Werehog and Chip are falling yelling down the shaft. Sonic the Werehog dives forwards and grabs Chip before jumping and swinging between falling debris. As he slides along the wall, Sonic the Werehog swings off it and lands on a stable falling platform with Chip. The Egg Dragoon and Eggman in his Egg Mobile appears. Dr. Eggman: Ohh ho ho ho ho! This gorge will be your tomb! (joins the Egg Mobile with the Egg Dragoon) Hehehahaha! Rigby: Man, How did Eggman get here? Sonic the Werehog: (looks at him) Is that the Eggman from you're dimension? Sunset Shimmer: That's right, He's making a big mistake in all of history. Marty McFly: Okay, Guys. It's Morphin' Time! Then, The Rangers activated thei morphers to prepare the attack. The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina: Spirit of Diamond, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Marty McFly: Spirit of Titanium, Power Revealed! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Future Mane 7: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Maud Pie: Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! The Data Squad morphing sequence begins. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Gray Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Marty McFly: Data Squad, Titanium Ranger! Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Spike: Data Squad, Courage Ranger! Maud Pie: Data Squad, Persian Ranger! Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Robbie Diaz: United we stand, Together we fight for Earth! Altogether: Power Rangers Data Squad! As the Data Squad symbol appears, They prepare to fight. Dr. Eggman: Egg-Stumbler, Destroy the Power Rangers! Egg-Stumbler: Yes, Doctor! Egg Pawns, Attack! Robbie Diaz: Bring it on! Marty McFly: You don't scare us! Computer: Summoning Titanium Sword. Prince Titan: Marty, The Titanium Sword is most powerful weapon ever. Use it as wisely as you can, My friend. Marty McFly: You got it, Prince Titan. Titanium Sword, Full Slash! With one strike, A lot of Egg Pawns were sliced into pieces. Marty McFly: Now, It's your turn, You chunk of metal! Egg-Stumbler: That's what you think! As the fight goes on, Marty prepares his final strike. Marty McFly: Titanium Sword, Final Slash! Egg-Stumbler: I've stumbled to the finish! (exploded) With Egg-Stumbler's defeat, Eggman is cursing his defeat in his Egg Mobile. Dr. Eggman: How could I lose?! This isn't over! (hammers the panel) I'll build a Prototype-2 and it... But however, Dark Gaia's scream is heard and its tentacles burst out of the magma as it rises. Sonic the Werehog: Wha?! Chip: Whoa!!! Mordecai and Rigby: Huh?! Dark Gaia continues to rise. Sonic the Werehog: What? Chip: It's Dark Gaia! Dark Gaia stands up and Sonic the Werehog and Chip look at it as it screams at them. Dr. Eggman: Yes, YES! Dark Gaia! Crush this insolent little hedgehog! Kick him to the outer limits of space! He barely has time to see Dark Gaia sending a tentacle his way before Dark Gaia knocks Eggman and his Egg Mobile into the horizon Dr. Eggman: Why meeeeeee?! (disappears in a glint) Dark Gaia attacks Sonic the Werehog and Chip with its tentacles, but the Sonic the Werehog grabs Chip and dodges them. As Sonic the Werehog looks at Dark Gaia, it glares back and Sonic the Werehog falls stunned to the ground. Chip flaunts his fist when he notices Sonic the Werehog scrambling on the ground. Chip: Sonic! What's wrong? Sonic the Werehog tenses up and groans before screaming as dark energy is pulled out of him. Dark Gaia absorbs the energy and opens its three additional eyes as it screams. Chip: (Shudders and faces Sonic who is back to normal) Sonic, You've got to get up! Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog (Unleashed): Chip. R-run, Chip! Chip is worried, but then faces Dark Gaia with a determined and furious expression. Dark Gaia attacks with its tentacles, but Chip surrounds himself and Sonic in a green orb, protecting them and rising them into the air. Chip: Seven lights of the earth rekindled! At Spagonia's Gaia Temple. The blue Chaos Emerald is floating in the Gaia Temple when it suddenly starts glowing brightly. The scene shifts to above Shamar's Gaia Temple which is being enveloped in a dome of light that then releases a column of light into the sky. The scene shifts to Adabat where the entire village is shaking and Teancahi, Kaeo, Rudi, Jamal, Nagi stand in wonder and surprise. Teanchai: What? Kaeo: What's happening?! The scene shifts to Chun-nan where the local Gaia Temple is rising from the ground and Chun, Yilin, Hualin and Zonshen are seeing it happening from their village while gasping. Zonshen: Wow! That's just incredible! The scene shifts to Jungle Joyride where the Gaia Temple located there is floating in midair. The scene shifts to Sahamr where the local Gaia Temple is floating in the sky and Latif, Sammar and Hizir are looking at it Latif: (Points at the Gaia Temple) The Temple! Shamar's Gaia Temple disappears in a flash and Latif, Hizir and Sammar cover their eyes. The scene shifts to outer space above Earth where seven lights are heading towards the hole in the planet's crust where Eggmanland's continent is heading. Back in the Earth's core. Chip is flying while surrounded by a green sphere. Chip: Awaken, And gather here to me! Chip's sphere glows bright and flies away while the Gaia Temples comes together to form the Gaia Colossus which comes to life. Yoshi: Whoa... awesome. Applejack: Wha... I-I've never seen anything like it! Princess Kelly: Yeah, this is incredible! Then, Sonic recovers. Chip: Sonic! Sonic looks around and finds himself on the Gaia Colossus. Dark Gaia and the Gaia Colossus is seen standing face-to-face. Mordecai: Robbie, we have to summon our Zords from our timeline! Gmerl: Are you crazy, we're inside the earth's core which is a dangerous place to be, so there's no way we're bringing our zords here. Yoshi: I think he's right, what happens if we all burn up?! Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts